1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to a battery pack and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to problems of environment destruction, resource exhaustion, and the like, there is an increasing demand for a system capable of efficiently using stored power. Also, there is an increasing demand for new renewable energy that does not cause pollution or causes only little pollution during power generation. An energy storage system is a system that connects new renewable energy, a battery system for storing power, and an existing grid to each other. Much research has been conducted to conform to environmental changes.
One of the important factors for such energy storage system may be efficient management of the battery system including charging, discharging, cell balancing, and the like. A battery may be used for a long time by effectively managing the battery, and power may be provided to a load in a stable manner.
A battery, with switches that control charging and discharging thereof, may be typically provided in the form of a battery pack. Various proposals are being made to efficiently and safely charge and discharge batteries.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.